


The Adventures of Beth & Daryl

by DoeRoseQ



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Action Figures, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bethyl Baby, Comic, Cute, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Funny, Haircuts, Hugs, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, Motorcycles, Naughty, Parenthood, Pregnant Beth Greene, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Whimsical, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeRoseQ/pseuds/DoeRoseQ
Summary: I enjoy posing and photographing my Beth Greene and Daryl Dixon action figures in different scenes and situations, adding funny and cute dialogue, and hopefully making people smile and laugh as a result. I thought that the Bethyl fandom needed some humor and fluff to fly in the face of all of its tragedy and angst. That's why I started making these little comic strips... to give Bethylers some much needed warm, fuzzy, and giggly moments. These comics have been so warmly received on Instagram, Tumblr, and Facebook that I decided it would be fun to bring them to this platform as well. I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy creating them.***NOTE: I have sized these comics to hopefully make them effectively and easily  viewable on computer and tablet screens. If you are viewing these on a smartphone, the most ideal way to view them at a sufficient size (in order to make out the text and other details) is to turn your device to the horizontal position... then the comics should fit to your screen size and allow you to view them best while scrolling downwards.***





	1. Shiva Takes a Sh*t




	2. Beth Wants Wheels




	3. Everything She Wants




	4. Beth's Surprise




	5. Bakin' Beth




	6. Beth & Daryl... KISS & Makeup




	7. Bathyl




	8. The Way to Beth's Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... when I shared this installment on Instagram and Tumblr, I asked for suggestions for possible names for their new dog, but didn't really get any. :-/  
> So if any of you have a good name idea so that Beth and Daryl can give it to him in a future "Adventures of Beth & Daryl" comic strip, please leave a comment or message me with it! Thanks so much!  
> And I really appreciate you reading these! It makes my heart happy and your comments/reviews definitely inspire me to make more! :-D


	9. Daryl Gets a Haircut and a Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, All! So sorry it's taken me a while to get a new B & D comic strip published. But here it is and thanks so much for your patience. This past month has just been a bit busy for me.  
> And thanks to those of you who provided suggestions per my request for Beth and Daryl's new dog's name. The story of this latest strip does not include the dog, but don't worry... the one in which I reveal the name I have chosen will be coming soon! Thanks so much for reading... :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww! Well... Beth sure did drop the baby bombshell on Daryl big time, didn't she??? But you would think that Daryl would be more aware of his woman growing a bit of a belly!?! LOL!  
> So hopefully some of you Beth fans out there won't be upset that I depicted her wielding a pair of scissors here. "Coda" triggers suck... I know. *sigh*  
> But I feel that she is doing it in an empowering and/or whimsical context here, so hopefully that makes it a bit more palatable and even enjoyable.  
> But please feel free to leave a comment to let me know how you liked this installment. Was it funny? Too weird or awkward? Cute? I would love and appreciate any feedback! You guys rock!!!


	10. The Name Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo... their dog has finally been named! Yay! And Beth obviously loves Daryl's choice. Hee, hee! I want to give a grateful shout out Kitty007 on here for her suggestion of the name--Otis. It's the perfect way to honor the memory of the Greene Family's beloved farm hand who was one of the first tragic deaths of Team Family. Plus... Otis is the type of name that is so appropriate for a good, solid, dependable dog--a faithful companion--like this golden retriever is. Which is exactly what Beth and Daryl need. Plus, he will be a great protector of Baby-to-be Dixon.
> 
> Thanks soooo much to all of you readers here who suggested dog name possibilities per my request. I really appreciate your participation. They were all great. And I am truly tickled that you are enjoying these silly little comics so much. It makes me so happy to give Beth and Daryl the fluffy and love-filled existence that they deserve in this series.
> 
> And last but not least, I also need to give a huge warm and fuzzy thanks to my amazing fellow Bethyl fangirl and fan fic writer friend-- Aireabella. If you haven't read her in-progress fic on this site--'I Will Follow You into the Dark'--you really need to do your Bethyling heart a favor and start reading it. Anyway... she had fed me the story concept for this comic strip chapter a while back. I'm so relieved and gratified that I was finally able to photograph it and edit it. Real life gets so hectic! LOL! 
> 
> And I am so glad this creation lives up to your expectations, Sweetiepie. Your praise means the world to me. *HUGS*
> 
> I hope that all of you enjoyed it as well and don't worry... the next installment will be arriving very soon! Thanks so much for your readership! And all of your kudos and comments absolutely thrill me! :-)


	11. Cravings & Kickin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Dear Readers!  
> I TOLD YA there would be a new installment very soon. ;-)  
> You might notice that there's been a little bit of time jump since Beth's belly is bigger than it was in the last chapter. Hee, Hee! Enjoy... <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are suuuure gettin' real for both of them here, huh??? Especially Daryl. He's been a bit shellshocked... I can tell ya. LOL! But this baby is a-comin' 'round the corner whether they're ready or not. And when it's a first baby, a parent/parents is/are never absolutely READY for all of it, in my opinion. And I speak from personal experience! It's been an unnerving and downright scary road sometimes, but it's also had it's fulfilling and wonderful parts that make it well worth it. I'm sure you here who are parents can definitely attest to THAT. ;-)
> 
> When Beth and Daryl become Mommy and Daddy, that will be their biggest "adventure" yet!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you were entertained by this "flunny" chapter. "Flunny" is a new word I've coined that is a mashup of funny and fluffy. Hee, hee.  
> So what gender do YOU all think the baby is gonna be? A boy or a girl??? Whoever guesses correctly, I'll give you a shout out by name when he or she arrives! 
> 
> As usual, thanks for reading my silly little comic.


	12. A Different Kinda Craving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, Everyone!  
> First of all, I apologize for how long it’s taken for me to post a new installment of this comic. It’s been a busy past couple of months for me—keeping up with mom and household duties and such. You know... adulting and all. LOL! I also had some fun though... mainly the super exciting experience of attending the Season 8 premiere of TWD in LA at the Greek Theater on October 22nd. I was so fortunate to go due to my dear friend in the fandom—who also shares an avid love for Bethyl—having won tix through TWD’s Rewards club. She publishes excellent Bethyl fan fic here on AO3 under the name of Aireabella. It was quite the adventure... made even more thrilling because it was the very first time we were able to finally meet in person after two years of communicating via messaging and email and interacting on social media. I cherish our friendship so very much and I am so grateful for this amazing fandom that caused us to cross paths as well as causing me to cross paths with many other wonderful human beings who adore the beautiful OTP that is Beth Greene and Daryl Dixon.  
> I hope you enjoy this “chapter” that further chronicles the journey of Beth and Daryl as expectant parents.


	13. They Reap What She Sews

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey-Hey-Hello, Readers!  
> Well, if you celebrate Christmas, I guess you could consider this new B & D comic strip an early Christmas gift. Honestly, I didn’t expect to have another one done so soon—especially since this IS the homestretch before the holiday and I still have a ton of related stuff to do and these works take a significant bite of my time to stage, shoot, and subsequently edit into the comic strip format—but when inspiration hits me, it often hits very hard and as a result, I feverishly stayed up for most of last night to get it finished. LOL! :-D  
> And THIS time, the story concept was motivated by a tiny old school sewing machine I found at the hobby store a few weeks back. I didn’t know at that time how it would come into play in Beth and Daryl’s “Adventures,” but it was so adorable that I just HAD to buy it! I had a strong inkling that something fun would come out of it. Hope you all enjoy this one! It’s brimming with many fun, fluffy, and cute pregnant and Baby Bethyl feels. <3  
> As always... I wanna give y’all tremendous thanks for reading and following these silly little comics. And I adore your comments! :-)


	14. It's a GIRL!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... there you are—it’s a daughter for Beth and Daryl! And born on Christmas Day no less! Such a symbolic birthdate for a baby who is a spark of shining hope in the midst of the zombie apocalypse, isn’t it??? I wanted to make this precious baby girl’s birth happen TODAY for this obvious reason, PLUS I wanted it to serve as a Christmas gift of sorts for all of you lovely people who have been reading/following this comic and have given me kudos along with such amazing and touching feedback on all of my chapters so far. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who played along and made guesses as to what gender the baby would be. I hope it was a bit of fun for you to do so. I gotta admit that I had planned to make it a girl all along from the very beginning because there is just something so damned endearing about rough ‘n’ tough Daryl Dixon having a daughter of his own because of how much we females especially became huge puddles of feels when we saw him save Judith’s life in TWD series canon by getting her the much-needed baby formula and subsequently cradle her in his swoon-worthy strong arms. Not that baby boys aren’t wonderful, of course, but at this juncture, I just have this yearning need to see Beth and Daryl with a little girl of their own. A little girl who will remind Daryl of his beloved Beth because she shares her mommy’s beautifully delicate features and luminous skin. But also she has Daryl’s fiercely blue eyes. There’s so much feistiness in this little one already... however, she will obviously need the tireless protection of her strong and brave mommy and daddy in these young years. But they will teach her to FIGHT and SURVIVE.
> 
> Annette Sophia—named to honor the memory of Beth’s mother and Carol’s daughter—will be a very loved and cherished child. And she also does indeed represent Beth and Daryl’s biggest and most challenging “adventure” yet—PARENTHOOD.
> 
> I am so excited to tell their story in upcoming comic strip chapters! In the meantime, I hope everyone here is enjoying this holiday season and I wish you all a happy, peaceful, and prosperous 2018!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading/following and commenting! It makes me so happy to know that you are enjoying these because I so enjoy making them. <3


	15. Just a lil’ update!

Hello, Lovely Readers!

I’m so sorry that this is not a new B and D comic strip, but I just wanted to let you know since it’s been a while since I have published a new installment, that I WILL be continuing Beth and Daryl’s “Adventures!” Don’t you worry! It’s just taking a while for me to conceptualize a good/cute/funny story for them as new parents! This really shouldn’t be TOO hard for me considering that being a parent myself, I should have tons of personal “Omigod-we-have-a-baby-now-and-we-have-no-idea-what-we-are-doing” fodder to draw ideas from. LOL! It’s just a matter of grabbing myself some time and getting into the right creative headspace to do it. But I promise... in no way, shape, or form am I gonna abandon this series. I just wanted to give you all that ringing reassurance because as an avid Bethyl fan fiction reader myself, I know that there are few sadder things in this niche fandom than an unfinished fan fic story. I vow to keep on keeping these angels alive through this medium. 

Anyway, I am also still recovering from going on my very first ever Walker Stalker Cruise a couple of weeks ago. And it was also my very first time ever meeting Norman Reedus in person. I had managed to meet Emily Kinney at a couple of her music shows back in spring 2016, but the idea of actually being in the same physical space as the man who made Daryl Dixon the epically lovable character that he is was freaking me the f*ck out! LOL! But it all went really well and was... well... pretty damn magical, as you might imagine. I am ever so grateful it finally happened.

I got a wonderful couple of photos with him and he was an absolute pleasure to meet in person... despite the fact that we were both afflicted with terrible seasickness that day as were many other people on the ship due to very rough seas on the way to Cozumel, Mexico from New Orleans. And I’m tickled to say that I was able to give him a photo book that contained all of my ‘Adventures of Beth & Daryl’ comic strips thus far! I really hope he reads them and enjoys them. I also gave him a drawing of Beth and Daryl as angels that I made. If you would like to see photos and video of me and my friend with Norman and other stars of TWD while on the cruise plus a pic of the drawing that I gave him, check out my account on Instagram which is the same user name I have on here—doeroseq.

So that’s all for now. Like I said, I just wanted this to serve as an “I’m still here!” notice and I am so excited to share my next comic chapter with you. Because seeing Beth Greene and Daryl Dixon be new parents is gonna be a whole lotta cute and funny feels that we desperately need, right?!? I wouldn’t dream of depriving you all of that.

Hugs,  
Doe


	17. Daddy Daryl’s Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Readers!
> 
> I hope that everyone has been having a wonderful 2018 so far. First, let me apologize for the long wait you all had to endure for this comic strip installment. Most of my January was spent preparing for my first time ever going on Walker Stalker Cruise! And February was spent recovering from it!? LOL! I had an amazing time with my dear cabin mate—a fellow Bethyler—and there was another friend of ours on board who is also is a Bethyl junkie. Warm and fuzzy Bethyl vibes all around! It was “a ship on a ship”... as I like to call it.
> 
> The most exciting part of course was getting to finally meet Norman Reedus in person for my very first time ever. I gave him a drawing I made of Beth and Daryl as angels plus I gave him a book of my Bethyl photo edits that included yep... you guessed it! These comics! I really hope that they make him smile and laugh. And most importantly... I hope they give him fierce Bethyl feels.  
> And I hope that all of you get delightful Bethyl baby feels from this chapter. And I hope it’s worth the long wait!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you all think???
> 
> The whole storyline was obviously inspired by Daryl’s notorious walker ear necklace. And this, as pointed out by my dear friend boltthrutheheart (here on AO3), is a meaningful little reference to TWD’s season 2—when our two lovebirds first met at Beth’s family’s farm. I was in quite a quandary for a while as to how I would make the actual necklace. Then I remembered a couple of little girl Barbie dolls (battered hand-me-downs from a friend’s daughter) that my daughter will never miss. So with a X-acto blade, I precisely cut out their tiny ears (that were the perfect scale for my needs!) and then painted them gray and brown to give them that distinct rotting flesh o’ zombie hue. Then I used a large sewing needle and threaded some string through them. And... voila! Daddy Daryl’s odd gift for his baby daughter. Hey... he’s TRYING! ;-)
> 
> Some of you might be wondering why I used Hello Kitty wall decals in particular (stickers from my daughter’s stash) in Annette’s “room.” Well... that is a nod to those cute little Hello Kitty plush dolls dressed up as Beth and Daryl that were made by a fan for Emily Kinney. She does still have them... as evidenced by a few photos taken inside her new house that she has shared on Instagram—the plushes are both sitting on a shelf under the TV in her living room. They obviously mean a lot to her. And that reassurance makes this gal heave a heavy and dreamy Bethyl sigh.
> 
> So... good news! You won’t have nearly as long to wait for the next comic strip chapter because I already have a story idea in mind and am aiming to get it made and posted bere by next week.
> 
> Anyway... thank you so much for reading and leaving all of your kudos and comments! I so appreciate it and it truly helps motivate me to keep making these silly little comic strips.


	18. Diaper Duty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told ya it wouldn’t be long before I posted another chapter!   
> Mama Beth and Daddy Daryl and Baby Annette makes three are just so much fun to write and pose.  
> Enjoy... and please leave a comment to let me know what you think!


	19. Uncle Rick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick thinks that Beth and Daryl need to have some time together without the baby and he’s glad to help make this happen. Daddy Daryl has other ideas though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Lovely Readers!
> 
> Well, I am so happy to say that I am finally back with my first ‘Adventures of Beth & Daryl’ comic strip chapter since waaaay back in March of this year. I am SO SORRY that it took so long for me to accomplish this. As much as I love making these, I have to admit that my inspiration took somewhat of a hit due to a number of factors—the rigors of real life, being tired all the time, mommyhood, annnnd the fact that Beth Greene STILL hasn’t come back to TWD because I continue to be Team Delusional yo. These factors all collectively take a certain toll on my psyche and physical energy. 
> 
> But let’s not dwell on all of THAT... let’s focus on the FUN. I am just so glad that I have not lost my Beth and Daryl comic-making mojo and that I can give the Bethyl fandom yet another delightful dose of levity, lightheartedness, laughter, and LOVE. I know that I can never get enough of these cuties and I am so happy that I can give them the life they deserve outside of the frustrating and heartbreaking TV series canon with my visual version of Bethyl fan fiction. And now Bethyl baby makes three! The way it absolutely should be.  
> Many thanks to my dear friend and superb Bethyl fan fic writer—Aireabella—who beta-read the script for this latest installment and who always gives me such loving support, encouragement, AND story ideas! Such as the idea for THIS one. I don’t know what I would do without you in this beautiful shipping fandom. It can be fraught, but meeting fellow Bethylers like you has made the experience so worth it. To find someone who is on the same level of passion about and dedication to this perfect OTP is everything. 
> 
> So I hope you all enjoy this chapter and it gives you some laughs and smiles.
> 
> Btw, with a count of 41 panels, this comic strip is my longest one yet. I have included some references to and elements directly from series canon including dialogue, story, and visuals. So I would love to know if you can name what they are.  
> Please leave comments on this chapter with your finds/guesses and I will subsequently respond with my own comment confirming all of these canon “Easter eggs” of sorts that appear.  
> Have fun! :-)


End file.
